The invention pertains to a laparoscopic surgical system designed to make possible the entry of various laparoscopic instruments into the human body. The present system provides the possibility of simultaneous use of more than one instruments from one and only one hole of the wall over the (intervent) area under surgery, and also of modified currently available laparoscopic-endoscopic instruments as well as the introduction of other surgical instruments.
The entry of laparoscopic instruments into the human body has until now been obtained by means of the insertion through a single aperture of a special type piercing laparoscopic cylinder or port (xe2x80x9cTROCARxe2x80x9d) which may be equipped with reducers. The currently existing laparoscopic TROCARS with a single hole have certain disadvantages in spite of their wide use. For example, they afford a limited space for easy manipulation, necessitate larger and numerous incisions and consequently a larger numbers of scars as well as miore time, preclude the use of curved instruments as well as increase the possibility of leakage of inflatory gas and therefore overburden the entire surgical operation. Further more the existing laparoscopic instruments hinder the easy and effective grasping of viscera.
The present invention is designed to introduce a laparoscopic surgical system capable of making a larger number of manipulations and of facilitating the use of various instruments, the ultimate result being the reduction of operation time, anesthesia time (thus reducing cost) an improved post operational condition for the patient (less morbidity and hospital time) and better aesthetic result.
The present system can achieve the introduction of numerous laparoscopic instruments by means of a mechanically extendible laparoscopic cylinder through a single hole through the abdominal wall rather than through numerous holes as was the practice until now. The entire process involved by this method is mechanically achieved by means of a diaphragm having numerous patterns and sizes thus affording a high degree of interchangeability.
The main advantages of the proposed system are the following:
1. More space through a single hole and capability of using a multiport system with or without a diaphragm as well as the use of a simple reducer.
2. External and internal minimization of traumatic area (less scars, better aesthetic result).
3. Compatibility and more effective combination of proposed system with open surgery instruments.
4. Accommodation of instruments of various sizes.
5. Easy handling of multiport system and diaphragm by the TROCAR.
6. Performance of laparoscopic operations which have been impossible or extremely difficult up to now.
7. Optimization of the most functional internal space of TROCAR.
8. Simultaneous introduction of more than one instruments.
9. Single hand manipulation by the surgeon working through a single orifice on the human body.
10. Considerable saving of time and minimum number of manipulations.
11. Possibility of introducing a proposed bent camera and proposed bent instruments of this system or future curved instruments.
12. Reduction of anesthesia time.
13. During the surgical or laparoscopic operation it is possible by means of the laparoscopic sucker to grasp the slippery viscera, which cannot be easily held by ordinary surgical instruments, and it permits movements of them (viscera) with less lesions because of broad adhering surface that minimizes local pressures.
14. More effective and multi-operational combination of open surgery with the proposed system.
15. Higher operational efficiency by combining either endoscopic, diagnostic or therapeutic procedures (ultrasonic heads, endoscopic camera or various endoscopic catheters and instruments with proposed system). This is achieved by employing:
a. the multiport system and
b. by means of a sucker which allows the insertion of other smaller laparoscopic instruments through its hole for the operation on concave viscera.
16. The control of quick stop of intraperitoneal hemorrage from all peritoneal concave and solid organs.
17. The closure of iatrogenic or traumatic appertures as well as the stopping of leakage of fluid from internal concave organs achieved by the sucker (less morbidity-infections, less complications and less re-operations).